<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom by firefly124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994647">Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124'>firefly124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 AdventDrabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting the family together for the holidays after Chuck's defeat is something Eileen's been looking forward to (and extra-dog-proofing her and Sam's new house for).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 AdventDrabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/">AdventDrabbles</a> challenge to the prompt "<a href="https://imgur.com/xjZ3mvq">woman hugging a dog</a>."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Saoirse jumped to his feet and ran to the front door in that exact way, Eileen knew what it meant.  Within minutes, the vibrations of the Impala’s engine reached her, and she knew Sam would hear it from his study. She made for the door and bent down to the eager dog who thought he was still a puppy.</p><p>“Sit-stay,” she signed. The Irish wolfhound was roughly three times the size of Miracle but was completely oblivious to the fact. </p><p>Once she was sure he was obeying, she opened the door to see Miracle charging up the walkway, Castiel and Dean trailing behind. </p><p>“Sit-stay,” she repeated to Saoirse as the bundle of furry energy bounded up the stairs. She placed her hand gently on his head.</p><p>Miracle snuffled around her ankles for a second, giving her a cursory lick before nuzzling up to his four-legged friend. Saoirse was trembling with excitement, so she squatted to be able to loop an arm around him. By the time Sam came into the living room and the rest of their company had made it in the door, the trembles had subsided, and she decided it was safe.</p><p>“Okay,” she signed, then added, “good boy.”</p><p>Hugs were shared in various combinations while the dogs played their version of catch with the latest rawhide toy.</p><p>“Glad you made it,” she said.</p><p>“So’s he,” Dean said with a grin. “He’s been looking forward to playing with Saoirse.”</p><p>“I keep telling you,” Sam said, “it’s Saoirse.”</p><p>Eileen rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You realize you could avoid all this hearing-people nonsense if you just used his sign name.” She demonstrated for the eighty-five millionth time.</p><p>Saoirse came running, Miracle trailing behind.  Eileen squatted down and hugged them both, laughing as they insisted on licking her face. She missed whatever attempt at a witty comeback Dean might have made as a result, but that was all right. This was better anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soairse means "freedom" in Irish.  My understanding is that the correct pronunciation is roughly SUR-sha. Dean's version is more like Searcher.</p><p>The sign for free in ASL, which is the base of Saoirse's sign name, though I imagine Eileen tweaked and personalized it, can be seen <a href="https://lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/f/free.htm">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>